exécution
by ylg
Summary: recueil de drabbles sur les Fullbringers/Xcution, tendance plutôt sombre :: 1ère vignette : Kugo, une triste histoire. 2ème : Tsukishima : la recherche du pouvoir. 3ème : Shishigawara/Orihime, entre crack et stalker. 4ème : Riruka, possessivité. MàJ: 5ème : Giriko/sa femme, meurtre. 6ème : Yukio, isolé. 7ème : Jackie, survivor's guilt. ::gen, dark::
1. Ginjo, sombre

**Titre :** Une sale histoire  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnages :** Ginjō Kūgō  
 **Genre :** de gen à angst  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #86, « Sombre » d'après fanwork100  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc du Fullbring  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

La vie de Ginjō Kūgō n'a jamais été bien gaie. Sa famille fut très tôt décimée par les hollows ; chance dans son malheur ou malédiction de plus, les attaques subies le contaminèrent et lui apportèrent des pouvoirs étranges. Il put ainsi leur résister, alors que tous ses proches étaient dévorés. Il était toujours en vie, mais seul au monde… et son âme souillée.  
Craignant les hollows et l'anéantissement, il commença par cannibaliser les pouvoirs des shinigami tentant de l'aider.  
Devenu semblable à eux, il crut ne plus être seul… las, il manquait, dans les deux sens, une véritable confiance.


	2. Tsukishima, pouvoir

**Titre :** Tordu  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnages :** Tsukishima Shukuro  
 **Genre :** un peu glauque  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #74, « Empire » d'après fanwork100  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc du Fullbring  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Tsukishima Shukuro s'était retrouvé seul au monde après avoir perdu ses parents dans des circonstances qu'il a préféré effacer de sa mémoire. Trouvé et recueilli par Ginjo Kugo il aurait pu être sauvé ; au lieu de ça il s'est tordu de manière irrémédiable.

Il a vite voulu plus, beaucoup plus que leur partenariat. Il s'est mis à collectionner les pions et les pouvoirs, se fixant le but de détruire ceux qui avaient fait du tort à Ginjo et n'étaient pas ses amis à lui, s'apprêtant à conquérir au moins une partie du monde… ou juste le détruire. Comme ça.


	3. Shishigawara, dork

**Titre :** Pour attraper une mouche  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Shishigawara Moe (/) Inoue Orihime  
 **Genre :** dorky  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #, « Miel » d'après fanwork100  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc du Fullbring  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

La cible qu'on a assignée à Shishigawara Moe est juste trop jolie. Pour un peu, il ne saurait pas l'attaquer. Elle lui demande un grand effort de concentration pour passer outre.  
Avec ses cheveux clairs et brillants et sa personnalité douce et charmante, elle lui plaît déjà ; s'il avait en plus le temps d'en savoir plus sur ses goûts et s'apercevoir qu'ils en ont plusieurs en commun, il en tomberait amoureux fou.

Alors peut-être, après la bataille, et la défaite, pourra-t-il chercher à se faire pardonner, et s'ils trouvent à repartir sur de meilleures bases, arriver à l'enjôler ?


	4. Riruka, ce qu elle aime

**Titre :** De la beauté des choses  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnages :** Dokugamine Riruka  
 **Genre :** de gen à creepy  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #78, « Glamour » d'après fanwork100  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc du Fullbring  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Dokugamine Riruka ne se considère pas une goth, ni même comme une lolita. C'est trop sinistre et elle aime ce qui mignon et stylé à la fois. Et cet amour est son pouvoir. Ce qu'elle aime, non seulement elle se l'approprie, mais en plus elle en augmente la valeur. Une jolie poupée est encore plus belle dans une maison adaptée à elle. Une adorable fillette qui partage ses goûts est encore plus mignonne déguisée en peluche.  
Elle veut non seulement collectionner les amis, mais les rendre encore plus aimables. Elle a échoué la première fois, mais elle a appris depuis !


	5. Giriko, veuvage

**Titre :** Veuvage  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Kutsuzawa Giriko/sa femme  
 **Genre :** drame  
 **Gradation :** PG-plus / T-  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #82, « Meurtre » d'après fanwork100  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc du Fullbring  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Personne n'a jamais rien pu prouver, personne n'a même jamais songé qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit à prouver. Pour tout le monde, la mort de madame Kutsuzawa était une regrettable tragédie et l'on plaint beaucoup son malheureux mari que son veuvage a terriblement éprouvé…

Giriko seul sait la vérité. Il l'a effectivement aimée, il ne croyait pas réellement à la réalité de la chose au moment de signer son contrat sur elle, il a tenté au dernier moment de la sauver, perdant son œil pour rien dans l'affaire, mais ça ne change rien au fait. Il l'a tuée.


	6. Yukio, seul au monde

**Titre :** En dedans  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnages :** Yukio Hans Vorarlberna et ses parents  
 **Genre :** tragédie  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #83, « Délaissé » d'après fanwork100  
 **Avertissements :** suicide, mention de meurtre  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc du Fullbring  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

On se lamente beaucoup sur le sort du pauvre Yukio qui a tragiquement perdu ses parents dans un double suicide. Quels monstres de l'avoir ainsi abandonné, seul au monde, et la fortune dont il a miraculeusement hérité ne le consolera pas ! D'ailleurs, le pauvre est si visiblement traumatisé par leur disparition qu'il est comme retiré en lui-même, aveugle et sourd au monde extérieur.  
N'auraient-ils pas dû avoir pitié et commettre un meurtre-suicide pour l'emporter avec eux plutôt que le laisser ainsi ?

(Personne ne sait qu'il a toujours été ainsi et comment il a poussé ses parents à le fuir.)


	7. Jackie, lien

**Titre :** Un dernier lien  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnages :** Jackie Tristan et sa famille  
 **Genre :** angst  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #84, « Lacets » d'après fanwork100  
 **Avertissement :** meurtre et suicide  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc du Fullbring  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Voici des années que Jackie ne porte plus que des santiags, ses bottes de pouvoir ou à l'occasion des low boots. Elle n'était qu'une enfant quand son destin s'est irrémédiablement lié à celui de ses fameuses bottes. Son petit frère était si jeune encore… elle se souvient, détail trivial, comment il avait à peine appris à nouer ses lacets tout seul : il rayonnait de fierté avec la première paire de vrais souliers offerte par leur père, pas aussi belles que ses bottes à elle mais presque. Une chance que les siennes n'en avaient pas… elle se serait pendue avec, sinon.


End file.
